1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a pumping system for sludge and the like and, more particularly, relates to a vacuum pumping system having an independently operated booster pump on the sludge intake line of the pumping system.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,290 entitled EVACUATED PUMPING SYSTEM, William R. Evenson, the subject inventor, there is disclosed an evacuated pumping system for sludge and the like in which viscous sludge is sucked in to a closed tank hopper through an intake line extending to a source of the sludge. A positive displacement pump connected with the closed tank hopper pumps the sludge from the tank hopper through a discharge line extending to a remote location for disposal or storage of the sludge. While the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,290 works very well, there are types of materials encountered which tend to resist pumping and the pressure head in the sludge intake line plus friction developing in the line are factors which can render the pumping operation very difficult and greatly minimize production through the system.
Accordingly, the objective of the present invention is to improve on the evacuated pumping system of the above-referenced prior art patent by overcoming the described difficulties in pumping of certain very heavy sludges and other materials which resist flowing in the pumping system.
Another object of the invention is to greatly increase the productivity of the evacuated pumping system by the addition thereto of an independently driven centrifugal booster pump near the mouth of the evacuated intake line of the system, the booster pump also helping to liquefy the heavy material being drawn into the intake line.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.